A trip to Rome
by StrGzr974
Summary: Draco and Ginny take a little trip to Rome whats going to happen when they get there. (Rated R for later chapters)
1. First Day

            Dumbledore walked up to the Slytherin table and tapped Draco Malfoy on the shoulder. " Mr. Malfoy if you could please come with me, I would like to have a word with you." The headmaster said with a small smile playing a crossed his lips. His eyes were twinkling also so Draco knew that whatever he had to say was going to be something Draco would hate.

            "Of course Headmaster." Draco said kindly, though he secretly wanted to curse Albus for making him leave.

            "Thank you, Please go ahead of me Mr. Malfoy I need to talk to another student before heading up. The password is 'soda pop'." With that he turned and started to head towards another table. Draco turned and walked up to Dumbledore's office and took a seat in a chair that was placed in front of his desk.

            Back in the Great Hall Dumbledore had walked over to the Gryffindor table and tapped Virginia Weasley on the shoulder. Ginny turned around and gave the Headmaster a questioning look. "Miss. Weasley would you please come up to my office in 30 minutes, I have something important I would like to tell you?"

            Ginny, still staring at his face saw the smile on his face and the twinkle in his eyes but unlike Malfoy she knew by this look that the news was going to bring her great joy. "Of course Headmaster." Ginny said, smiling up at him.

            "Thank you Miss. Weasley, see you then. The password is 'soda pop'." He said, smiling back at her. He turned from the table and exited the Great Hall.

            As Dumbledore walked towards his office he had the biggest grin on his face. He was hoping that making these two students go on a trip to Rome together would make them fall in love. If they did do this then they would solve the entire problem for the school… at least that's what he hoped it would do. He hoped it would stop all of the rivalry between the houses and also that it might bring two wonderful people together.

            Dumbledore entered his office and saw Draco Malfoy sitting in the chair. The grin on his face got wider just thinking about the possibilities this trip might bring. "Mr. Malfoy I would like for you to go on a trip to Rome for me." Dumbledore said sitting a crossed from Draco.

            "Why would you want me to go on this trip Headmaster?" Draco asked trying to hide the sneer that wanted to creep on to his lips.

            "I would like you to go on this trip because I think you are on of my best students and I would like to reward you for this." Albus told him.

            "Then I take it the other person that I'm going to be going with is Gran… I mean Miss. Granger." Draco said still trying to hide his sneer.

            "Oh no, not this time Mr. Malfoy. The other student that will be joining you is not Miss. Granger. As a matter of fact you will not find out whom this other person is until the day of the trip arrives. If you are wondering why Miss. Granger was not picked to go on this trip with you it is she because she is helping out the Professors and myself with some of the problems we are having at this school." Dumbledore told Malfoy and rose to his feet. "Mr. Malfoy I would like to see you at the front entrance in 3 days at 9:00 am, that is the day and time you will leave."

            "Yes Headmaster." Draco said rising to his feet. Draco walked to the door and down the steps. "That loony man will do anything to ruin my school year." Draco mumbled to himself as he walked to his common room. 

            Ginny got up from her table and headed to Dumbledore's office. When she got there she said the password and headed up to his room. "Hello Headmaster." Ginny said taking a seat a crossed from him that was not to long ago occupied by Draco Malfoy.

            "Hello Miss. Weasley. I asked you to come up here because I would like you to go on a trip to Rom for me. I would like you to take this trip because you are one of my best students and I would like to reward you for this." Dumbledore told her.

            "Is there anyone else going on this trip with me?" She asked him with a smile on her lips.

            "Yes there is, but you will not find out who this person is until the day of the trip." He told her standing from his desk.

            "Ok Headmaster." Ginny said giving him a weird look.

            "Meet me at the front entrance in the 3 days at 9:00 am, that is when your trip begins." Dumbledore walked her down the steps and out into the hallway.

            "Thank you Headmaster. See you then." Ginny said.

            "Yes see you then Miss. Weasley, now if you will excuse me I have some business to attend to." With that he turned and walked down to another corridor.

            "I wonder who else is going on this trip?" Ginny asked herself as he walked to her common room.

            Three days passed by fast for the two of them. To fast for Draco, but not fast enough for Ginny. When it reached 9:00 Draco Malfoy was already standing at the entrance all but the other person going on the trip was not. 'I can't believe that they are making me wait.' Draco thought to himself.

            Ginny came running down the hall and crashed into a person standing next to the doors. "Ahhhh…" She screamed as she crashed to the ground. "Oh, I'm so sorry." She said, scrambling to her feet. "Oh god." She whispered looking down at the disheveled Malfoy are her feet. She held her hand out to help him to his feet, but he pushed it aside and got up on his own.

            "Thanks a lot Weasley. Now you've messed up my clothes and my hair." Draco spat at her.

            "Oh god…Dear me, how could I have ever done such a thing. Bad Ginny bad." She said with a sarcastic tone.  "Yeah right like I really care, I mean geez Malfoy get over your self."

            "Oh shut up Weasley, its not like you would know how expensive every thing I wear is. The gel I put in my hair probably cost more then your whole outfit." He said trying to straighten his hair back in to place.

            "Oh and yet it wont even hold you hair when you get knocked to the ground. I wouldn't spend over 5 cents on something like that." Ginny said picking her thing up off the ground and setting them neatly by the doors.

            Dumbledore showed up not to long after this little exchange of words, he had one of the biggest grins on his face that anyone had ever seen.  "I see you two have finally found out who the other person is that is going on the trip with you. Now Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Weasley please do not be upset by this little arrangement, I would hope that two of my best students would be mature enough to get along for a few months." Dumbledore said to them.

            "Of course we can Headmaster." Ginny told him, grabbing her things; she headed to the horseless carriage that was going to take them to the train station.

            "Of course we can Headmaster." Malfoy whispered under his breather mimicking Ginny.  He grabbed his things and followed behind Ginny.

            Dumbledore smiled to himself and followed his two students to the carriage. 'Miss. Granger does have some brilliant ideas.' Albus thought, his smile becoming a grin. 'I mean who would have thought, other then her, to put these two together so that we could stop the rivalry between the houses. I knew she would be the one to stop our problems just like I explained to Mr. Malfoy.'

            While in the carriage Dumbledore explained to them that while they where in Rome they would not have to do any of their schoolwork. "This trip is a reward, it is so you can go and relax and have fun, so spend your time there wisely." He said. He also explained to them that they would have to spend there time their together.

            The two got on the train after telling the headmaster good-bye and went to go and find some seats.  They found some towards the back of the train and took their seats right as the train lurched to a start.

            "Ok Weasley, lets get one thing straight, I don't want to ha…" Draco began but he was cut off when Ginny placed her fingers to his lips and said in very soft, yet threatening tone…

            "Malfoy, I don't like it that I have to take this trip with you any more then you like having to take this trip with me, but I'll be damned if you ruin it for me. So listen up, I'll be civil to you if you're civil to me. I will try my hardest not to hex you into next year and I will also try my hardest to hold my tongue around you. But you do one thing to piss me off and I swear to you, you will regret it. I may be a year younger then you, but do not think that that gives you an advantage in anything… for I am a Weasley, as you know, and we have quite the temper." Ginny said this and removed her fingers, taking the seat a crossed from him she gave him a look that told him she was serious and turned to stare out the window.

            Malfoy just looked at her hatred on his face. Yet on the inside he was amazed that a Weasley had the courage to stand up to a Malfoy like that. 'How dare she talk to me like that! I can't believe a Weasley would have the nerve to say such things to me and to place her fingers on my lips. I don't know where her fingers have been or when the last time she washed her hands was.' These thoughts and many more where running though the 17 year olds head.

            Over the years the two of them had grow up, appearance wise. Draco now did not gel his hair back as he had up in till his 5th year and had taken to running his fingers through it whenever he was thinking. He had grown to an amazing height of 6'3" and his face had become more defined in the jaw and cheeks. Ginny had let her hair grow out to the middle of her back. It hung loosely around her face most of the time but when she was hard at work she would throw it back in a messy ponytail. It curled slightly and was not as red as it was in her first few years at Hogwarts. He body had filled out in all the right places and she now stood at the height of 5'7".

            Draco looked her over noticing how much she had grown up. Her body was different and her attitude was one that told people she was not to be messed with. Draco then realized why many of the Slytherin left her alone; her temper was worse then all of her brothers. Draco had never experienced her full temper before that day or so he thought, what he didn't know was that was not even close to how mad she could get.

            Ginny was sitting there thinking about what she had said to Malfoy and she was very happy with herself. 'I will not let Malfoy push me around on this trip. I hope he really pisses me off so I can really blow up at him, he wouldn't even know what hit him.' Ginny let a small smirk creep on to her lips as she laughed quietly to herself, imagining the look on Malfoy's face when he really made her mad.

            They got off the train and headed for the place they where going to be staying at, it was a very large and expensive hotel by the name of  'Roma Cavalieri Hilton.' When Ginny reached her room she picked up a piece of paper that was lying in her huge room. It told her…

_             This hotel has swimming pools that are open to everyone at all times, a dining room that serves light snakes and other thing threw out the day, it has 35 suites _(two of which were being occupied by Draco and Ginny) _which come with sound proof doors and many other wonderful things._ _This hotel is a 5 star and will be able to give you anything you need…including a spa treatment in our lovely Spa. You can come down when ever you like a take a little break from the hectic life that you live in _('Hectic right… having to live with Malfoy, what a drag' Ginny thought.) _…Enjoy your stay at the ROMA CAVALIERI HILTON…_

It also had many other great things she couldn't wait to try out. Ginny looked around her and finally noticed how large her room was. She dropped all her bags and flung herself on to the very comfortable bed. "Ahhh… this is going to be great." She thought out loud.

            "Not if I have to listen to you talking to your self all the time." Draco called from his joining room. There was a door that leads from her room into his.

            "Oh shut it Malfoy, you know you can close the doors… they are soundproof." Ginny said, still lying on her bed. Not to soon after she said this did she hear the door shut. "That's good now I don't have to listen to him, praising himself on how good he thinks he looks, since he knows no one around here's going to tell him he's good looking."

            "Ouch, that hurts Weasley, I didn't know you thought I was good looking though." Draco drawled from his spot at the door.

            "What the bloody hell are you doing in MY room?" Ginny screamed at him as she bolted up into a sitting position.

            "Just thought I'd ask you what you wanted to do first." Draco said, walking over to her bed and taking a seat.

            "Who said you could seat down?" Ginny said giving him a giant shove and making him fall for the second time that day. "And what I want to do first is get some sleep… so get out because I need to change."

            "That bloody hurt you know. I was just trying to be nice like you asked." He picked himself off the floor and walked over to the door. "Geez…women." He mumbled to himself.

            "It's not women Draco, its just me… and if you where really trying to be nice you would have told me you where in the room." Ginny told him as she walked in to the bathroom to change. When she got out of the bathroom Draco was gone, she went to lie down on here bed but there was something in the way. "What the hell is this?" Ginny asked herself picking it up. A note fell to the ground; Ginny leaned over and picked it up. The note read as follows…

_Dear Miss. Weasley,_

_            This laptop has been sent up to your room, compliments of the hotel and Albus Dumbledore. Here you can document what you have done on your trip, you can also get on a program called AIM and talked to people. Your name on this program is MoonGzr97. I hope you enjoy this and have a wonderful time here._

_                                                                                                                   The establishment_

"Hmmm," Ginny got into bed and placed the laptop on to her…well lap. She opened it up and looked on the screen. Off to the right side was a box that said Buddy List on top but no one listed. "Well this is useless." Ginny mumbled to herself. She was closing it back up when a box popped up on her screen…

Meanwhile in Draco's room he had found the same thing, but his letter was a little different. It read…

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_            This laptop has been sent up to your room, compliments of the hotel and Albus Dumbledore. Here you can document what you have done on your trip, you can also get on a program called AIM and talked to people. Your name on this program is Dragonkeeper95, someone with the name MoonGzr97 is waiting for you Instant Message (IM)._

_                                                                                                            The establishment _

            Draco placed the laptop on the table in front of him and opened it up as he took a seat. He looked to the right of his screen and saw the name MoonGzr97 and clicked on it. Doing this made a box open up, in this box Draco typed a message that read…

_DragonKeeper95: Hello? Who is this?_

_MoonGzr97: I might ask you the same question Mr. Dragonkeeper._

_DragonKeeper95: My name is Draco Malfoy, I received a paper saying that you where waiting for my IM.  _

'Oh so it's Malfoy, Time to have a little fun.' Ginny thought to herself, a grin on her face.

_MoonGzr97: Oh yes, Why hello Draco…I forgot about you… My name is Sam McKenzie. Don't you remember me?_

Draco thought hard, but could not remember a Sam McKenzie. 'Oh well, I'll just tell her I do.' He thought.

_DragonKeeper95: Oh yes, Of course I remember you, How could I forget?_

_MoonGzr97: Oh well that's good to hear, how have you been?_

_DragonKeeper95: I've been good Thanks, and yourself?_

_MoonGzr97: I've been good too. So you find anybody else to please you like I did?_

"What the hell… I don't remember that, plus I'm a virgin so I think I would remember if anything had happened." Draco wondered out loud.

_DragonKeeper95: Umm…No, because no one has every done anything to me…I'm a virgin so I know that your lying. Who the hell is this really?_

"WHAT!" Ginny shouted, 'Malfoy's a virgin? Wow would have though.'

_MoonGzr97: I was just kidding; my name really is Sam McKenzie though… I never thought you would be a virgin, from what I hear you've got a rep for being a bad boy._

_DragonKeeper95: I Got that rep. For my attitude, but for some reason some people came up with rumors about me sleeping with people, manly this girl Pansy. She didn't help much, she actually kept them going with her lies, she made me seem like I was easy or something and I'm not. I'm waiting for the right person._

'Why did I tell her that? I don't even remember this person.' Draco thought to himself, running a hand through his soft, white blond hair.

'Wow, I can't believe Draco actually believes in the right person, or that he has waited this long.' Ginny though.

_MoonGzr97: Wow, that's amazing. I'm happy to see that some guys do have some respect for women._

_DragonKeeper95: Yes, well I better be going, I have to go wake up my friend. Bye!_

_MoonGzr97: Bye!_

Ginny quickly closed the laptop and set it on the nightstand beside her. 'WAIT A MINUTE, did Draco Malfoy just say he had to wake up A FRIEND?' Ginny asked herself right as the door opened and Draco came strutting in.

            "Weasley, are you awake, can we please go somewhere? I'm hungry." Draco told her trying to wake her from her sleep.

Ginny sat up in bed and looked him straight in the eyes. "Did you Draco Malfoy, leader of all Slytherin's, most feared person of the school, just say please or was I still half asleep?" Ginny asked him.

            "You really think I'm the most feared? Oh and yes I said please, but you better not tell anyone it will ruin my reputation."

            "Oh great now I've gone and given you a big head and an even bigger ego." Ginny mumbled to herself.

            "What was that Weasley?"

            "Nothing Malfoy, Nothing at all." Ginny pulled the covers off her legs showing them briefly before she jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom to change.

            'Wow, she's got some nice legs…hold on, rewind, I didn't not just think that about a Weasley.' Draco told himself. 'Oh but you did.' He admitted.

            Ginny walked out of the bathroom in a pair of sand blasted, hip hugger jeans and a black shirt that said 'cute but psycho things even out' it had a little bunny in one of those jackets you see crazy people wearing. Her belly button was showing and Draco noticed a little glimmer of silver.

            "What's that Weasley?" Draco asked getting up and pointing at her flat, very toned stomach.

            "It's a belly button ring, why Malfoy never seen one before?" Ginny asked grabbing a light coat out of her bag and throwing it around her body.

            "Of course I have I just didn't think little Weasel would be allowed to get one." Draco told her grabbing a jacket and putting it on.

            "Call me Weasel again Malfoy and you won't be able to talk for a week, and what nobody know won't hurt them." Ginny said opening her door and walking out.

            "You mean nobody knows that you have your belly button pierced?" Draco asked, running out the door after her.

            "That's what I said Malfoy, why got a problem with that?" She asked him pressing the down button on the elevator.

"No, I don't have a problem with it. I'm just a little surprised, I thought you where Miss. Good girl." Draco said stepping into the elevator.

            "Yeah well Malfoy, you don't really know me now do you." Ginny said stepping off the elevator as the doors opened up to the first floor. 

            Ginny was walking down the street ahead of Malfoy when she felt and strong pull and her arm and she was being whipped around so fast she almost lost her balance. Stumbling forward Draco caught her at the hips and held her close to him chest. "What in the bloody freakin hell is going on?" Ginny asked angrily noticing Draco still had his hands on her hips.

            Draco leaned down to where he's mouth almost covered her and parts his lips just enough to mumble the words… "Just go with it." Right before he leaned down and kissed her full on the mouth.

            Now even though Draco had told her to go with it, there was no way in hell that was going to happen…Ginny began to struggle to pull away but he help her tightly. She opened her eyes to look at the expression on his face; it surprised her to see him staring right back at her. He pulled away and moved one of his hands slowly from her waist, up her side, and up her arm that had someone made its way around his neck and placed his hand into her hand. He stepped out from in front of her and stepped beside her, his hand still on her waist. He took the hand that he was holding in his and pulled it around so it was resting on him hip, if anyone where to see them now they would look like they where walking down the street with there hands on each others waist having a wonderful time, when what was really happening was Ginny was wondering what the hell was going on.

            Draco opened his mouth slightly again and whispered out to her… "Just keep walking we are almost there."

            Ginny just looked up at him like he was insane and kept walking. They walked on for awhile and when they reached the place they where going to eat Draco pulled his hand away and step sideways, to get her hand to fall. "What the hell was that all about Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

            Draco looked at her and looked out the window. "That Ginny was me being nice to you, you see those men that just passed, well they were looking at you and one of them was walking over and he was going to hurt you?"

            "How would you know that?" She asked looking at him.

            "Well first off, he whispered something to his friend, then he got this evil glint in his eye, and as he was walking towards us I saw a knife in his hand." Draco said looking at the menu.

            "WHAT!?!?!" Ginny shouted.

            "I'm sorry it's the only thing I could think of doing…" Draco dropped the menu and ordered his food.

            "I'm leaving…I'll get food at the Hotel…Good-bye Malfoy." She spat leaving.

            Ginny was walking along thinking to herself… 'Why the hell would Malfoy do that, what the hell…he didn't have to kiss me to protect me, god I didn't want my first kiss to be like that, and I sure the hell didn't want it to be with a Malfoy.'  Now Ginny wasn't really mad at Malfoy, she was madder at the fact that she had enjoyed this kiss. 'What am I going to do…I'll just go home and lay down for a bit, and when Malfoy comes in I'll talk to him about it more."

            "My, my, my…what do we have here, this little girl looks a little lost…" Said the man Draco had pointed out.

Ginny looked around her, there was no place to run, no pace to go. Where was Draco when you need him? 'Screw him, I can handle this on my own' She thought.

            "How bout we give her a little ride in our little car." The man said.

            Ginny looked at him… "Why do you keep saying 'little'? I'm not a little girl, I'm not a little lost, I'm sure the ride you want to take me on isn't little…" She paused and looked over at the mans car. "…and that's doesn't look like a little car."

            The man looked at her with anger in his eyes and spoke to her through gritted teeth… "Your making me a lit…mad girl, so I suggest you shut your mouth."

            "Oh but I don't want to, I want to do this." Ginny said and looked at the man. The man looked back at her waiting for her to do something and as he watched she turned and ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction. She looked back to see him chasing after her, as she went to turn around again, she ran into someone. With an audible "oof" She feel to the ground. She looked up and saw Malfoy…Of course he would be there.

            "Oh look her boyfriends back, now I can kill both of them." The man said.

            "I have a question…" Ginny said getting up and dusting off her behind. "…Why do you want to kill us?"

            "I want to kill you because I was told to." The man said taking a threatening step towards them.

            "So what your saying is you cant think for yourself?" Ginny questioned.

            The man just looked at her with a weird look on his face. Ginny turned to Malfoy and nodded her head once…this was a good enough signal for him to know…. it was time to run. They ran all the way to their hotel room and up into Draco's room. Draco feels backwards on to his bed and Ginny feel backwards next to him. Laying completely a crossed the bed they tried to catch there breathe. Ginny went to turn over on her stomach so she could see Draco but right as she went to turn over so did he so they ended up in a very bad looking situation.

Draco being much stronger then Ginny had rolled on top of her and now was holding himself up from suffocating her with his hands planted on either side of her head. Ginny turned to look at him hand and she could see the well defined muscle and the veins popping out all over his arm…she quickly looked away, because veins was a weak point for her…that and guys with lip piercing but no body would ever know that.


	2. Smile

First off I would like to say thank you to everyone for reviewing…and I'll do that in a minute. Right now I would just like to let you know that this is a VERY short chapter. I realized that I have 10 reviews and haven't put up and new chapter and that to me seems wrong. So I sat myself down and wrote some. Its just a "filler" chapter as I hear things called. I will be writing more soon, Hopefully (cross your fingers : ) )

            And here are my thank you's!

 Tania- Thank you so much for being my first reviewer : ) I will never forget you because of it, and I'm happy you think its good enough to bookmark : ) And thank you again for putting up the other review it really made me realize I needed to write more…so don't be sad, here's a little chappie to keep you held over for a little bit   : )

Mg8814- Thank you so much, I'm glad you pointed that out, When I have time I'm going to try to fix it…Thank you again, that really helps my writing.

Cinder2004- Don't worry they'll kiss for real eventfully…or will they DUN DUN DUN!!! Haha, I guess you'll just have to read and find out for yourself.

Lucugirl07-  I've updated…so be happy : )

Napolean- I'm glad you think so : )

Eve Granger- Well here's the next chappie, Like I said I know its short I'll write more soon (cross your fingers) And by the way…I love your name : )

GoldHeartSilverTears-  Keep reading and you'll find out what I have in store for them : ) WOOHOO!!!

Madison27- I'm glad you liked it enough to give it a Wow… Thank you : )

bBy x jUjUbee- I'm glad you think it is interesting…I Hope I updated soon enough for you : )

NOW ON WITH THE STORY…I've held you up long enough : )

Draco rolled off of Ginny and laid himself down next to her again. "Sorry about that." He said quietly.   

"Its ok, not like you knew I was turning over to." Ginny said. She turned again to face him and began to laugh. Dracos face was the shade of her hair. "What's wrong Draco, you look like a tomato."

"Umm… Nothing, just… nothing." Draco stammered. He hopped out of his bed and went to him bathroom. Ginny sat there for a few seconds before she heard the shower start to run.  Ginny decided to wait on his bed for him to come out.

Draco jumped in the shower and began to scrub himself down. 'That was really bad. I can't believe I just hovered over her… and why did I have to look down.' Draco thought to himself. 'I knew I would see her chest, and I did it anyways, stupid girls and there low cut dresses…not that hers was that low, just when she laid down it showed a little more. Oh god I need to stop thinking about that.' Draco got out of the shower and put a towel around his waist, not thinking that Ginny would still be in his room he walked out.

'Oh god!' Ginny thought when she saw Draco walk out. She turned around and acted like she hadn't seen anything.

"BLOODY HELL!" Draco shouted. "What are you still doing in here?"

"What's the problem, its not like you came out naked you have cloths on don't you?" Ginny asked acting like she was going to turn around.

"Don't you dare!" Draco said quickly. "All I have on is a towel, so let me get some clothes on then you can turn around." Draco saw Ginny turned her head to face the wall opposite her and went to his draw to get his clothes.

"Boy your already unpacked?" Ginny asked, hearing the drawer open.

"Yes I am, aren't you?" Draco asked.

"No, the first thing I did when I got here was sleep and then we went out to eat… are you done yet?"

"Yeah I'm done." Draco said.

Ginny turned around to see Draco with out his shirt on. "I thought you said you were done." Ginny said looking at his well-defined chest. ' Those years of qudditch and stuff really worked out for him.' She thought to herself.

"I don't care if you see my chest and stomach, not like its all flabby or something." He said walking over to the bed.

"What are you talking about Draco, you are so fat." Ginny said with a smirk on her face.

"That's a load of bullocks, I'm not stupid I can see my own chest and stomach and I know it bloody well isn't fat." Draco said looking down at his stomach.

Ginny looked at him and coughed a little, but if you listened closely you could hear the word conceded underneath the cough.

"Oh shut it Ginny." Draco said pulling his shirt over his head.

"What are you talking about Draco, I didn't say anything." Ginny said looking up at him with and innocent look plastered on her face.

Draco just looked down and her and for the first time since she had know him gave her a small smile.


	3. Spit

Ok everyone, I figured you have all waited way to freaking long for me to update this story…and there's no excuse for, 1. it taking so long and 2. This being short.

But here is my excuse, I have been working for my grandfather for the past like I don't know how long, I'm entering information for him…its called Credentialing.

So ummm…yeah and the fact that school just started so I'm trying to meet new people and do all my work, so I can get good grades, seeing as how I'm a Freshmen

So this is a chapter for you to read and laugh at cuz I think its stupid : ( But I will be writing more within the next week, Because I finally finished the work for my grandfather

So expect more soon…and don't hate me : )

Ginny looked up at Draco in amazement….it was crazy what that little smile did to his face. His teeth were straight and sparkling white. 'Of course.' Thought Ginny. 'He's perfect…or so he thinks…. so his teeth have to be perfect too.' That smile lit up his face…he eyes had a small sparkle in them and he looked a little kinder…but just a little. But as fast as that sparkle and kindness was there is was gone and Draco's face was set in a stone scowl once again.

"You should really wipe the drool off your face…I know I'm attractive but, please Gin don't gawk at me." Draco said and a moment later a thought crossed his mind… 'Did I just call her Gin?'

'Did he just call me Gin?' Ginny thought to herself, but quickly dismissed the idea and blamed it on bad hearing. "I am not drooling Draco Malfoy…and just to let you know…you really need to get over yourself, its getting kind of annoying. Well not kind of annoying, really annoying."

"Shut your mouth Weasel." Draco commanded.

"What did I say about calling me Weasel, Malfoy?"

Draco could see the anger in her eyes and knew he better apologize before he got himself in to a wizarding world of trouble. 'But what's the point…I'm a Malfoy I can take anything.' "I don't remember Weasel, why don't you remind me." Draco said with a small smirk playing a crossed his lips.

"OHHH MALFOY….GRRRRR." Ginny leap from the bed and tackled Draco to the ground. 'Bet he didn't see that coming.' Ginny thought before she straddled him and pinned his arms above his head. ' Bet he didn't see that coming either.' "I said if you ever called me Weasel again there was going to be hell to pay…maybe not in those words exactly but you know what I mean." Ginny stated the anger in her voice seeping through.

'Oh my god…she's stronger then she looks…I had no clue she had the guts to tackle someone to the ground. What the hell…I can't move, she way stronger then she looks. I guess it pays off to have 6 brothers.'

Ginny could feel him struggling but held him tightly. "Look Malfoy I wont punch your face in this time…but don't you ever…and I mean ever call me Weasel again, or you really wont be able to eat solid food for a week. Do you understand me Malfoy?" Ginny asked slowly loosening her grip on his hands.

"Get off me." Draco said. He felt her loosening her grip and knew what he had to do. The moment her hands were loose enough, Draco pulled his hands away quickly, grabbed her by the waist and swung her off him and onto the floor. He quickly jumped on top of her and pinned her down to the ground like she had, had him not a moment before. "Of course I understand Weasel." Draco grinned.

Ginny looked him straight in the eyes and did something no one had ever, or would ever do to a Malfoy for the rest of their lives…. she spit on him. Ginny knew she had to do it…she collected spit in her mouth and stared him straight in the eyes, she took aim at his face and let the spit fly. Draco jumped off of her faster then you could say Quidditch and was at his feet running to the bathroom to scrub his face. "That's what you get Malfoy." Ginny yelled before picking herself up off the ground and heading to her own bedroom.


	4. Computer

OH MY! Thank you all for the reviews, I LOVE YOU ALL! I'm not going to comment on each one cause I'm about to eat and my mom needs my help! So again Thank you so So SO much for the reviews, they mean so much to me : )

By the way this is short and I know its short but ummm…I just wrote it today and I'm going to write more this weekend, so expect more soon! BYE ALL AND THANKS TONS AND TONS!

Ginny walked into her bedroom and locked the door so Malfoy couldn't get in. 'Stupid Malfoy thinking he can get away with being such an arsehole.' Ginny sat done on her bed and pulled the laptop down beside her. 'Lets see what this thing can do.' Ginny thought as she signed on to AIM and looked at everything there was on the computer. Ginny was about to turn the computer off when a box popped up that said…

_Dragonkeeper95: Hello, How are you today?_

' I cant believe Malfoy would have the nerve to say hi to me. Ginny began to write, _Bug off you little git_, When she remember that he did know it was her. 'Oh yeah, he thinks my names Sam McKenzie.'

_MoonGzr97: I've been better but I'm pretty good, and yourself?_

_DragonKeeper95: I'm pretty good, I just got spit on by this girl I have to be around, I think she's the only one I know that would have enough nerve to spit on a Malfoy._

_MoonGzr97: Wow, she spit on you, where did it hit you?_

_DragonKeeper95: The disgusting spit landed right in my eye, I can't believe it, I want to go do something to her but her doors locked._

_MoonGzr97: Oh, that sucks. She seems like a real arse._

_DragonKeeper94: She is, I try to be nice to her and I get spit on. I didn't even do anything to her. _

_MoonGzr97: Maybe she's PMSing or something. _

_DragonKeeper94: Haha, I don't think so, She just has a really bad attitude problem. Like most girls do, that's why I'm glad I'm a guy._

_MoonGzr97: I'm a girl too ya know, and I don't have an attitude problem…so BOOYA!_

_DragonKeeper94: BOOYA? You're so odd._

_MoonGzr97: Thanks, I got to go. I'll talk to you some other time…see ya!_

_Dragonkeeper94: Bye bye!_

Ginny set the laptop back in the drawer and pulled the covers around her. 'Today's been to long of a day.' With that thought on her mind she drifted to sleep.

Draco set the laptop aside and sat on his bed trying to think of something to do to get the little sleeping red head off his mind. ' I cant believe she would have the balls…ummm ok she's not a guys so I guess I could say the guts, to do that to me. I didn't know calling her that name would effect her that much. She did tell me she hated it but I didn't know she would throw a hissy fit over it. Why does she have to be so angry about it. Its just a nickname I mean I have to live with the nickname Ferret and Pretty boy all the time, and I know they bug the shit out of me.' Realization hit Draco. 'If those names bug the shit out of me then the name Weasel got to bug the shit out of her. I guess I didn't think anyone else could have it affect them as much as it effect me. I guess I really and conceded…. HOLD ON WAIT A MINUTE, I did not just agree with something a Weasley said did I? Oh No I think I'm going crazy.'

Draco laid back on his bed and shut his eyes trying to clear his thought so he wouldn't go insane.


	5. Remembering and Laughs

All right everyone…here it is, the longest chapter I've done since the first one. I hope you enjoy it and I'm happy I was able to write it for you! Please review it…PLEASE!

Thank you so much to the two people who reviewed my last chapter…I know it was short people but I still want review on it : )!!! It's all good though

Here it is…ENJOY!

(My Thanks are at the bottom!!!)

When Ginny woke up the next morning she went to the door connecting their rooms and unlocked the door. Ginny figured she would be the "bigger man" and say sorry for spitting on Draco.

Ginny stepped into Draco's room and looked around expecting to find the room empty because it was already 8:00. She knew Draco was an early riser because he was always in the Great hall before Ginny was and she usually got there around 6:50 for breakfast. Ginny figured Draco might be in the bathroom getting ready but to her great surprise there he was laying in the bed sound asleep.

Ginny walked over and gently say beside him. As quickly as she sat down she found herself on her back staring into the eyes of a very awake and alert Draco Malfoy.

"We seem to get into the position a lot." Ginny said noticing Draco was straddling her, his arms pinning hers above her head and his legs landing on either side of her hips. 'That's smart.' Ginny thought. 'If I was an intruder I wouldn't be able to knee him in the balls because he's sitting to far up.

Draco glared down at her. Through gritted teeth he said, "What are you doing in my room at," Quickly glancing back over his shoulder at the clock he continued. "8:10 in the bloody morning?"

"Well I was going to apologize but I'm not really in the right…. position you could say." Ginny said.

Draco looked down at her face and noticed laughter in her eyes, but looking deeper he thought he saw a hint of sadness, but before he could tell if it was really there Ginny closed her eyes and turned her head to the side.

"Draco…" Ginny began but paused. She looked back up at him and kind of smiled. "You think you could get off me now? I'm starting to lose circulation to me hands."

Draco mumbled something that sounded like an apology, but Ginny wasn't sure she heard him right and she didn't want to push it by asking him what he said.

Ginny sat up and smoothed down her shirt. "I'm sorry Draco, although I was mad, I know I shouldn't have spit on you, or at least not at you face." Ginny said.

"It's ok, I guess I realize how much it effects you. I mean I know I hate being called ferret and pretty boy and having the rep that I'm easy and stuff, so I'll try to remember not to call you that anymore."

Ginny felt warming in her heart. 'Wow Draco does have feelings and I wouldn't think he would let the names bother him.' Ginny looked over at Draco and smiled. "Thank you Draco and I'll try not to call you by toughs names." Ginny extended her hand as if asking for a deal that neither of them would call each other be the names.

Draco looked down at her hand and studied it. It was small;; and delicate looking, very famine. He extended his own hand, which was rough and calloused with all the work he had done in his life so far, and shook her hand firmly. 'She has a tighter grip then I imagined.' Draco thought as Ginny squeezed back just as firmly if not more so.

Draco thought about the differences of his hands and her hands. Hers were soft because although she had worked hard all her life and wrestled with her brothers all the time. She knew how to take care of her hand. 'Hands tell a lot about a persons life.' Draco thought. 'Rough hands means you've worked had Soft hands means you free and know how to take care of yourself.' Draco had read this somewhere, but could not recall where. Draco's were rough because although not many people knew this about Draco he was a very hard working person and was not as spoiled as most people think.

Draco would help his mother around the house all the time and worked outside on many projects. One of the big project Draco worked on was taking apart and putting back together a car because he wanted to see how if worked. This project would always stay in Draco's memory because not only had he learned a lot but also he had the scar to remember it by. A jagged line ran down on his thumb from right below the nail to a little above his wrist. This happened when Draco was looking at the engine, he reached down to put something in its place and a jagged piece of metal sliced his hand. Draco knew when this happened that he could heal it with a swish of his wand and not have a scar, but instead of doing that Draco let it heal on its own. So he had a reminder of the wonderful, yet at times painful, experience he went through.

Ginny withdrew her delicate hand startling Draco from his memories.

"Well now that we got that settled how 'bout we go get ourselves some breakfast?" Ginny motined to the door.

"Why get it when you can have it brought up to you?" Draco said motening to the phone.

"Good think M…Draco, You call and order I want…" Ginny started.

"What do you think I am your maid Ginny." Draco said with a smile on his lips. "Order your food your own damn self."

"Haha Draco you're so funny, Now really I want pancakes with strawberry's and whipped cream on top."

"I said order it yourself." Draco called as Ginny got up and walked towards the bathroom. "Where the hell are you going."

"Order is for me, I got to go to the bathroom…really REALLY bad, I've been holding it since you straddled me." Ginny said crossing her legs and dancing around like a little girl.

"Well go women don't let me stop you." Draco said laughing slightly. As soon as Ginny got in the bathroom Draco called up the kitchen and order them food. "Gin they said it would be about 10 minute, ok?" Draco yelled to her but no one answered. "Ginny?" Draco got up and walked to the bathroom and Knocked on the door. "Ginny you alright, Did you fall in?" Still Draco got no answer. "Ginny!" Draco called for the last time before unlocking the door with his wand and stepping into the bathroom.

Draco looked around but didn't see Ginny anywhere. 'Where the hell did she go.' Draco thought right before a hand wrapped around his ankle and pulled him to the floor, dragging him under the counter. "OUCH!" Draco yelled as his bum hit the ground hard.

"Shut it Draco, there's someone in my room, I heard them trying to get in this room when I passed the door. Did you not hear them?" Ginny whispered.

"I didn't hear anything but that might be cause I was wondering why you weren't answering." Draco told her.

"I'm just afraid it the guy from yesterday." Ginny said. Before she could stop him Draco rolled out from under the counter and ran out of the bathroom and into Ginny's room, wand up his sleeve if he needed it.

Ginny started to stand up when she heard a noise that sounded like laughter. 'What the hell?" Ginny thought. 'Who's laughing and why.' Ginny stood up all the way and walked towards the bathroom door.

"Hey Ginny come here." Draco called laughter still in his voice.

'Oh so that's who was laughing I wonder why.' Ginny thought as she walked towards her bedroom. She stepped into the room and noticed the bed was made and things had been straightened.

Draco got up from his spot on the bed and walked to Ginny, He placed a hand on her shoulder and led her to her bathroom. "I'd like you to meet the maker of though sounds." Draco said turning her to face the bathroom. In the bathroom there was a women re stocking shampoo and soap and towels. :they come in and straighten your room almost every morning unless you put a do not disturb sign out on your door." Draco told her.

"Oh." Ginny said dully before she started to laugh at herself for being so stupid. "Wow, I overreacted just a little."

"Yeah you did." Draco said. "And because of you my arse is going to be sore for a week." At this comment both Draco and Ginny started to laugh and couldn't stop, even to catch there breaths.

My thanks for review…

xPlayer Haterx: Thanks…I hope I'm keeping up the good work enough for you.

Americasweetie: thanks for review all 3 new chapters! I hope I updated soon enough!

Aimee Malfoy: I'm glad my story Rocks! 3rd and 4th chapter are out…hope you read them!

GoldHeartSilverTears: Thank you two so so so much! I'm glad you thought 2 was funny and 3 was short and sweet and I think freashman years easy so far but I got like aload of home work all at one time from all my teachers, It was crazy! I'm glad I got to save you from doing HW but you better have done it…haha…and hope you didn't have to wait to long.

Chocolate crème: I'm glad you read it even though you like Hermione/Draco better.

Ally: I'm sorry that mistake bothered you, I'll try not to do it again! I'm glad you like it though!

Eve Granger: Glad you like both the chappies and I hope you liked this one, Yeah my name means Star Gazer, I love looking at stars it calms me down I get angry or anthing like that.

Silverfangedtiger: Love the name and its funny cause I can imagine someone wheezing…haha…it's the best imagine ever, it gave me a good laugh. Thanks!

Mz. Sammiz: There's more, ENJOY!

Angela Caldwell: Told ya I'd update soon…haha. Of course I know who this is…see ya at school! Hope you liked it!

Feshnie: I made it longer…not by much but yeah! Hope you liked it!

Madison27: Glad you liked chapter 2, yeah its hard to think of Draco being red…haha. I updated now where's your review?!?!?!

Lady Ghost Buster: Alright I wrote more…maybe not that day, but I wrote more! I hope you liked it!

Napolean: I hope I don't suck anymore, and I hope this does do…I wrote more…give me a Review! : )

xnishax08: I never thought I would hook someone on my story : ) YAY! I makes me happy…review it please so I know if you like this.


	6. Relizations

When they finally caught there breath and walked back to Draco's room there was a soft knock on the door.

"Room service." A voice called.

Draco walked to the door and opened it wide enough so the man could get the cart with their food through the door. The man stopped the cart in front of Draco's bed, nodded his head in way of indicating he was leaving and walked out of the door, closing it softly behind him.

"Ah, food!" Ginny said taking a seat at the end of his bed and taking the cover off of her Strawberry pancakes.

"Yes, food." Draco said. He looked at Ginny cutting the pancakes and realized she was beautiful. 'I could see myself with her, why suddenly does my heart flutter when she looks at me. I feel as if she can read my soul, I feel as if she sees past the mask I have become so used to putting on my face and realizes I'm a better person then people think. I feel….a feeling I've never felt before. A foreign feeling, I feeling I can't put my finger on. I wonder what this feeling is…if only someone could tell me what this feeling is. The feeling of going weak in the knees, the beating of my heart getting fast by just a look, the feeling that butterflies have taken a permanent residence in my stomach with even the mere thought of her. I suddenly feel this, now that I am alone with her, I feel it so much more then I did when we were at school. Maybe I should stop holding back this feeling, be kind like I want to. Maybe…just maybe she feel's the same.'

"Draco?" Ginny looked up from eating to find Draco staring at her, lost in his own thoughts. 'I wonder what he is thinking. I think I like the fact we are on first name basis…maybe we will become good friends, or more.' She thought hopefully.

Draco snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of her voice and made his way to sit next to her. Taking a seat he uncovered his chocolate chip pancakes.

"I thought you had to watch that figure." Ginny said with a smile.

"Yeah well, I'm on vacation. Why not indulge myself. Plus I haven't had these in FOREVER." Draco said, taking a HUGE bite.

"Haha, well it's good to see you have a sweet tooth."

"I have a HUGE sweet tooth!" Draco said his mouth full of food.

"Ha, I could barley understand you! I have a huge sweet tooth too….we should go get some candy when your done!" Ginny exclaimed, standing up and smoothing out her black shirt.

Draco swallowed and read her shirt. 'Your cool, Nah! Just kidding.' Draco looked up at her. "Wow, that's mean!" He said pointing at her shirt and laughing.

"Yeah I know. I love some of the stuff people come up with."

Draco stood up and grabbed his jacket from the back of a chair and headed to the door.

"Well let's go!"

They left the room and headed to a candy store that was just down the street. As they were walking someone came and grabbed Ginny from behind.

"Why hello girl, I told you I would kill you!"

It was the man from yesterday, but Ginny knew what to do. She quickly elbowed the man in the ribs and brought her foot up high and stomped it down onto the man's foot. He released her with a cry of pain. She spun around to face him and raised her hand in front of her. The man looked at her stupidly, she didn't have anything in her hand and he didn't understand why she didn't lower her hand.

"Leave now and never bother me again, or ill surly kill you in this moment." Ginny said, an emotion beyond any kind of anger burning through her and clearing showing in her eyes.

"With what?" He asked.

"This!" Ginny exclaimed bring her hand very fast up to his face but stopping before she reached his nose.

The man looked crossed eyed down at her hand.

"Get the bloody hell out of here and tell your "master" He can go fuck himself, and not to mess with me EVER again or I'll find out who he is a do to him what he deserves." Ginny glared at the man and brought her hand down to her side.

The man once again looked at her with stupidity lacing his face. "What does he deserve?"

Ginny brought her body within centimeters of his and faster then he knew it brought he knee into his balls. "That…times much worse." She said watching him crumple to the ground. She turned to Draco who had a look of surprise and satisfaction on his face.

"That was bloody brilliant. Let's go get that candy!" Draco grabbed her hand and led her into the store.

They bought there candy and walked around Rome.

"Ginny I have to tell you something." Draco said, stopping and grabbing her hand once more.

"Alright." Ginny said looking up into his grey eyes.

'I love the way when you talk to me you look into my eyes, I love the way you know how to take control, I love the way your hand is fitting into mine, I love the way you smile, I love the way your hair blows around you face, I love the way you smell and the way you move, Ginny I think I'm falling in love with you.' These thoughts circled his head but all that came out of his mouth was deep breathing and the occasional stuttered "I…"

"It's alright Draco, if whatever it is, is being hard to say, then maybe you're not ready to say it….either that or your scared about something."

"Your right, it's the right time, trust me. I'm just scared of how you will react."

Ginny looked at him and saw an emotion pass his eyes that he only say when Ron looked at Hermione or when her parents gazed into each others eyes. 'Love… is that love I see behind those eyes?' Ginny asked herself.

"Try me Draco…maybe you'll like my reaction." Ginny hoped that what she had seen was real, for she had loved Draco for a very long time. It had taken her a while to realize that what she felt towards him was love, not anything but love!

"Ginny….I think I'm falling for you. I know that this is not something that you want and that you probably actually hate me and the only reason your tolerating me now is because you want to have a good time on this trip, but Ginny I think I've been in love with you for a very long time. I wasn't able to see it until after my father passed away, I didn't know what love was. Once he was gone, something inside me was released and it was a passion for you…and to this day I do not understand why I feel this way but I can never make the butterflies go away when you are on my mind." Draco finished off with a deep inhale of breath.

Ginny stared up into his eyes and slowly brought her hand up. He flinched as if afraid she was going to smack him.

"Calm down Draco." Ginny said softly cupping his cheek with her hand and pulling her other one free of his own and bring it up to his neck. Ever so slowly she leaned her head to the left and rolled up onto her tippy toes, bringing his head down to hers.

What they shared in that moment was a kiss full of….love. They both felt it roll through, a tingling sensation that went to there toes and back up again.

Ginny broke the kiss and looked into his eyes.

"I think I'm falling for you too." She said and brought her face to his again.


	7. Lip and Tongue

**KireiArrow**: Well here ya go…on your Demand, here's a new chapter : ) **JL**: Well I'm glad you like it, keep reading to figure out what goes on : ) **Carmel12372**: Of course I'm going to finish. I was thinking about not doing it, but I realized this story has gotten more reviews then any other story I've ever written and I really want to finish it. **KeeperofthePineNeedles**: Yeah I know, sooo sweet : ) **ginny-rules-the-world**: I know it wasn't soon…but here's more : ) **sproxkkk**: nope, not done…not even close : ) **SilverandSilent**: Here ya go! **Felton118**: No more waiting…YAY! **HyperSquishy**: I'm glad you love it….here's more : ) **Napolean**: YAY! I'm glad I no longer suck…help me out though…where did I rhyme?

Alright everybody…I just wanted to say, I'm glad to be back. If possible please review. I really appreciate the reviews and constructive criticism.

I don't want to be flamed so if you hate the story or think it sucks or whatever…the only question I have for you, is… **why the hell did you read this far? **So don't even press the button if you're going to leave me mean things, I'd rather go on with life not hearing it…thanks though.

Alright here's a chapter. I know it's not to longer. But I figure at least I'm writing again : ) Expect more…sooner!

Ginny pull away, gently sucking on his bottom lip as she did.

"You should so get your lip pierced." She looked up to him with pleading eyes and added, "It'd be reeeeally sexy!" She kept looking at him and saw his, now loving, eyes laugh.

"Alright…I've already had it done once, But I have a proposition to make." He said slyly.

"What's your 'proposition'?" She asked with interest and a smile.

"If I get my lip done, then you, Miss Weasley my love, must get your tongue pierced." He smiled down at her, expecting her to protest.

"Done." Ginny said simply.

"Umm…Alright." He said uncertainly. "We passed a shop back down this way. Just hope they don't ask out age." He took her hand and led her back down to the shop labeled "The Dunes"

Draco stepped into the shop and walked up to a man who was sitting and reading a magazine.

"Hello, we would like to get a couple of piercing."

The man looked up and glanced at Draco.

"My names Scott, what do you want done?" He asked with a slight accent.

"I want my lip done, and she needs to get her tongue." Draco told him as he indicated to Ginny over his shoulder.

"Ladies first." He said grabbing a chair and setting it on the floor in front of him. He went into a back room and came back out with a needle and some tongs. "Take a seat."

Ginny sat down on the chair and stuck her tongue out.

"I see you've had this done before." Scott said noticing a small spot on her tongue. He quickly pushed the needle through, followed by a tongue ring and told her she was done.

"You've done it before?" Draco asked taking a seat where she had just gotten up.

"It was a dare." Ginny stated with a smile. "I did forget how sore it was right afterwards though."

"Yeah when I got my lip done the first time it was also a dare, how strange."

The man had just retuned from getting another needle. He looked at Draco and then pierced his lip on the left side.

"Alright you two are done." Scott took the money Draco gave him and they left the place.

"Just to let you know, I forgot how sore my lip was afterwards too." Draco said with a small wince.

"Yeah, so where are we headed?"

"How 'bout back to the hotel for a little bit?"

"Sound's good to me."

They walked the rest of the way to the hotel in silence, holding hands.

Draco opened the door to his room and Ginny walked in before him, after she had passed he shut the door behind himself.

Ginny turned around and looked at him. "You know I'm not supposed to kiss anyone for a few months."

"Yeah me neither." Draco said, with a slight downcast of his eyes as he passed her and stood by his bed.

Ginny looked at him, suddenly flinging herself at him and tackling him on to the bed.

She smiled down at him as she adjusted her body so she wasn't smashing any part of him and laughed. "I'm not going to let that stop me though; you're to good a kisser." With a smile on her lips she leaned down and kissed him, trying to be careful of the left side.

She pulled away and rolled off of him, laughing again. As soon as she settled on to her back Draco was hovering over her.

"Yeah, me neither." He said repeating himself and bringing his lip's fully on to hers, ignoring the little amount of pain. His tongue begged for entrance and she allowed it. His tongue explored her mouth and in turn her tongue soon explored his.

Draco pulled away and looked down at her. "Damn am I glad you got your tongue pierced, because boy do you know how to work your tongue."

Ginny looked up and him and smiled. "Thanks" she said with a slight laugh.

"Ginny I don't think I ever officially asked…but, will you go out with me?"

"Of course silly!" She exclaimed, kissing him for the 5th time that day.

There was a knock at the door and the two broke apart with soft moans. They were really enjoying themselves.

Draco got up and walked over to the door.

"Headmaster!" Draco questionably exclaimed.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said walking passed Draco and into the room. "I see you two are enjoying yourselves." He commented eyeing Draco's lip ring and looking over at Ginny who was currently sitting on the bed sticking her tongue out and trying to look at it but, only succeeding in looking very cross-eyed.

"Yes, we are Headmaster." Ginny said from her spot on the bed, after she gave up trying to see the ring.

"Well, I just wanted to drop by for a short visit. See how my two students where doing."

"Well some guy tried to hurt me, his master told him to." She said and smiled up at him as she mumbled, "Stupid prick."

"Yeah, but Ginny scared him off. I'm sure we're fine now." Draco said looking at the Headmaster, who had a smile on his face.

"Oh yeah, me and Draco, over there, are dating."

"Well this is the most wonderful news!" Dumbledore exclaimed. 'I must tell Miss Granger right away when I get back.' He thought to himself. "Oh and about the guy, don't worry about him. He was a test, to make sure you two would be able to handle such a situation should it arise. He said you did a fabulous job with out using magic, oh and to thank you for kneeing him, he say's he'll never have to worry about having kid's."

Draco and Ginny stared at him for a moment before Ginny started laughing.

"What a clever trick. Do apologize for me, please headmaster." Ginny said suppressing her laughter.

"But of course Miss Weasley. Well I must be going. Good-day." With this he walked out of the room and disappeared.

It was a few moments before either of them said anything.

"Well, that's good to know." Draco stated turning towards Ginny.

"Yeah it is!" Ginny exclaimed falling back onto the bed.


	8. A Short Bet

**SilverUnicorn66: **Thanks for the compliment, really appreciate it.** shut-up-voices-in-my-head: **I'll try and look over it carefully before posting…Hope there's not to many in this one. **Draco-and-Ginerva-4-ever: **Thanks. **Carmel12372: **Thank you! **BlueBerriRain: **I wanna get my tongue, to see what its like…and I put Draco with a lip ring because I think guys with lip rings are sexy : ) **KireiArrow: **A sex Scene will come, later on! Teehee! **Napolean: **Yes I write this story…YAY! It wasn;t now, or ten minutes from then but…it is now (ok that doesn't really make too much sense but yeah : ) I dedicate this to you!) **Hermione and a friend: **I understand about the Dumbledore thing, but in this story he's more laid back…so he does say guy. I've only used the name Ginny so far, if I were to address her by her whole name I would use Ginerve as her first name, Ginny is the nick name. Hope this captures you more. **KeeperofthePineNeedles: **Thanks…I'll read your fic…for sure! **tonu10167: **No it wasn't the end…I'll let you know when it's over…promise!

This is to everyone who said it felt like they moved to fast. If you read it again, you will realize from the word's that they have loved each other for a long time, they never REALLY hated each other, It was all just an act because they never thought it would happen. So they don't just suddenly love each other…they just finally emitted it.

* * *

Draco looked at Ginny for a moment and she looked back, then slowly her eyes began to close and soon she was breathing softly.

'How did she just fall asleep?' Draco asked himself as he walked over to her and put the blanket around her. 'I'm glad this has finally happened…I'm finally with her, after years of waiting.'

Unknown to Draco, Ginny wasn't really asleep. She was laying there seeing what he would do if she acted asleep, she was very good at it.

Draco crawled onto the bed and moved to rest her head in his lap, he started to play with her hair, feeling how soft and silky it was. He leaned back onto the head board and closed his eyes…slowly drifting off to sleep.

Ginny opened her eyes a moment after he fell asleep and just stared up into his face. 'For once something has worked out for me…just like I wanted it to.'

She moved from her spot and put her face right up next to his…and kissed him. This brought Draco out of his slumber and he started to kiss her back immediately.

The kiss grew hungry and Draco pushed Ginny back onto the bed, lying on top of her.

They both knew they weren't ready to go far today…and not for awhile, I mean they had just gotten together that day.

They broke apart minutes later, both gasping for air.

"That was the bloody best kiss I've ever had." Draco said, gasping still.

"Yeah me too…But seeing as how you're the only person I've ever kissed… it works."

"Really?"

"Really." Ginny said looking at him.

"How the hell did you learn to kiss like then?"

"I don't know…I'm a natural?" Ginny suggested.

"Wow, women…like I said earlier…you know how to work that tongue." Draco smiled at her and laughed, her face was beat red.

"What!" Ginny exclaimed trying to make the redness go away.

"You're so cute when you blush…it made me laugh."

"Shut up you, or I'll never kiss you again!"

"Yeah…you wouldn't last 5 minutes."

"Wanna bet?" Ginny challenged.

"Yeah, I do!" Draco grinned at her.

"Draco, I'm going to win you realize…wanna know why?"

"Why?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"I went 16 years without a kiss." She smirked at him, not just a normal smirk either…it was the Malfoy smirk.

"Very true…but now that you've had a taste you won't want to ever stop." Draco turned away from her.

Ginny got up and walked over to the side of the bed his legs were hanging off. She stopped in front of him a looked down.

"You think so?" She asked.

Draco's eye's traveled the length of her body, finally stopping at her green eyes.

"I do." He stated simply.

Ginny walked forward just a little so she was with in an inch from him…her stomach equal to his face. She brought her left knee up and placed it beside his right leg, then brought her right knee up and placed it by his left leg. Once she had down this she lowered her body so she was sitting just above his bent knees, then ever so slowly moved her body up towards his. Now she was straddling him, full on straddling. Her hair covered her face and she heard Draco inhale and exhale deeply. She knew he was fighting it.

"Don't fight it Draco, go with the impulse." She looked up and stared straight into his eyes. "Don't fight it." She repeated softly and seductively.

She brought her face so close to his that he could feel her breath on his face and smell a scent of strawberries.

He didn't fight it…he closed the space between them and kissed her hard.

She pulled away and smiled. "I thought I was going to have to work harder then that."

"Shut up and bloody kiss me."

"Alright, I have no problem with that."

Ginny leaned forward and kissed him, ever so slowly pushing him back so he finally laid on his back, now she was on top of him.

They broke away, again gasping for breath.

"We really got to learn to breath or something." Draco said, watching Ginny as she got up and got a bottle of water from a mini fridge.

She took a huge drink and walked back over to him.

"Want some?" She asked

"Yup…I'm dieing over here." Draco took the bottle from her extended hand and took a giant swig.

"I love you Draco Malfoy."

Draco swallowed and looked at her.

"I love you too Ginny Weasly."

They left the hotel after another round of kissing and headed to go and get some dinner.

"What do you want?" Draco asked.

"How 'bout some pasta?"

"Sound's good."

They walked to a little restrauant by the name of Mama's Pasta's and were seated at once.

They ordered their food and started talking.

"After this we can go and eat the candy we got earlier for dessert." Ginny said, laughing at the he smile Draco got.

"I totally forgot about the candy."

"Bet you're glad I reminded you."

"DUH!" Draco said and laughed.

The waiter came and dropped off there food, after they were done eating they headed back to the hotel and went inside.

"I'm sleepy Draco; I'm going to go to bed. We can have the candy tomorrow."

"Alright, night babe." Draco kissed her good night and Ginny walked into her room, not shutting the door behind her like usual.

"You going to leave it open?" Draco asked.

"Yay, just incase you need something or I need something."

"Alright." Draco said and walked into his bathroom.

Ten minutes later Draco walked over to his bed and sat down, grabbing the laptop and opening it up. He signed on to AIM, MoonGzr97 was on.

_MoonGzr97: Hey babe, can't sleep?_

_DragonKeeper95: Why did you call me babe?_

'Crap I forgot he doesn't know it's me.' Ginny thought.

_MoonGzr97: Oh I forgot, Draco this is Ginny._

_DragonKeep95: Ohhh…why did you lie about it?_

_MoonGzr97: Well, I figured I could mess with your head a little bit on here…so yeah, sorry._

_DragonKeep95: It's alright, so why aren't you sleeping?_

_MoonGzr97: I don't know, I just can't….I have a question._

_DragonKeeper95: Ask away…_

_MoonGzr97: Can I come sleep with you._

_DragonKeep95: Of course babe._

Ginny signed off and got out of bed.

"Thanks babe." Ginny said curling up next to Draco, who had put the computer away and was waiting for her.

"Welcome, I was going to go in there and sleep in your room if you didn't come into mine."

"Great minds think alike."

"Yes they do."

Draco kissed her lips and wrapped his arm around her back, resting his head on top if hers.

Ginny snuggled deeper into his embrace and feel into a wonderful slumber.


	9. To Everyone, Please Read

Hello everyone, I seriously promised myself that I would never do an Authors note, but I have something to say.

I just read a flame that I got, it goes as follows…

From: GW ()

Oh. My. God.

No seriously. Stop writing, right now. Back away from the keyboard. I

think I will live happily ever after with my 12 kids and 6 wives if I

know that bad writers like you never, ever unleash their horrible

writing upon the world again.

In response to "why the hell did you read this far?":

1) It only took me till the first chapter to realize how bad this fic

was, bless those poor souls who read the entire, atrocious piece.

2) I, stupidly thought this might actually be good.

3) This IS a fic, is it not? On Where you read fics. Mhm. What was I

thinking, to read this! Oh, woe.

-GW

After reading this I got to thinking, I was just wondering why that person took the time to write out how shitty they thought my story was, in order to bring my day down and make me think bad about myself, instead of just closing the story and reading a different one. I know I have a bunch of loyal fans who actually like my writing and I just want to say thank you too all of them, because reading YOUR reviews makes me happy.

I seriously think that the only reason I got this flame was to try and make that person feel better about themselves…because they didn't need to write any of that to me…There was no point and I just don't understand it.

Thank you everyone who honestly reads my story and likes it, I seriously want to thank all of you because you know that if you write story's its always good to get people who like them and not have to deal with idiots who have to much time on there hands and write terrible things to ruin others days.

THANK YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH!

Thank you all of my fans…expect a chapter soon!

(I'm not stopping just because someone doesn't like it)


	10. News about whats going on

Hello reviewers! I would love to write another chapter, but at the moment I am unable to do this. I'm going to take this story off FanFiction and re-write it. I do now how long this is going to take because I live in Texas and Hurricane Rita is going to hit on Friday, and my family isn't leaving. So we are going to lose electricity, but while the computer isn't working I'll be fixing the story by hand : )

I'm really sorry to all my reviews, I don't want anyone answering this with something along the line of… 'About damn time you took it off' or anything like that…please!

Wish me luck with this Hurricane thing: )

Stephanie


End file.
